A Day at the Stadium
by B.M. Gang
Summary: Ten years have passed since the end of the war with the Angels, and life is begining to go back to normal. Mr. and Mrs. Shinji Ikari, along with their former guardian are going to the first World Cup Soccer Tournement since 2nd I, but the memories of the


It was a beautiful day, like any other in Tokyo-4. It was ten years after the horrors of the Angel Wars were fought. In fact, it was ten years to the day of the defeat of Tabris, the final Angel.   
  
Since then, the world had changed drastically. The steady movement towards extinction that the human race had tossed itself into began to reverse. Families were coming together and living not just for the sake of survival, but for love as well.  
  
Everything was starting to get back to normal. This day in particular was to be a return to the normalcy of pre-Second Impact Earth; It was the finals of the first World Cup soccer tournament since Second Impact.  
  
Asuka, Shinji and Misato walked up to Ikari Stadium (It seemed that every new building was in a rush to be named after one of the heroes of the war) with smiles on their faces. Shinji and Asuka hadn't seen Misato since their 3rd Anniversary nearly a month earlier. Misato, now Japan's representative in the UN, had been on a world tour while Asuka and Shinji had been busy with trying to be normal people, a luxury not afforded to celebrities of their stature.  
  
As the group walked up to the VIP entrance to the stadium, a set of reporters descended upon the trio like locusts. They pushed through quickly, a security guard appearing to usher them to their luxury box.   
  
"So, what's it like to have a Soccer Field named after you?" Misato asked, looking over to Shinji.   
  
He smirked lightly and shrugged, taking Asuka's hand. "It's no big deal, I mean, I just want to live a normal life. I mean, I'm flattered by all this, but, it's too much."  
  
"C'mon Shinji, you know that somewhere, deep inside, you love this stuff." Misato replied, her hands on her hips. She walked over to Shinji and poked him in the forehead. "What, no answer?" She smirked, nodding to herself.  
  
"Right..." Shinji pondered, "And you love torturing me don't you?" He said sarcastically, shaking his head. "I don't like all this attention. I've found acceptance." He tightened his grip on Asuka's hand and gave her a loving glance, "I don't need their adulation."  
  
"He doesn't need that when he has me," Asuka smirked, draping herself around Shinji, her hands around the back of his neck as if threatening to force the right answer out of him. "Right?" She said as she started digging her nails into his neck.  
  
"Right!" Shinji said before she could hurt him, uncoupling her hands from his neck. "That hurt, you know!" She smirked wryly and nodded as the bell on the elevator went off, the doors opening...  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
~10 Years Earlier~  
  
The doors of the elevator at what was left of NERV Headquarters opened loudly. Shinji stepped out sheepishly, looking up and down the hall before stepping out. He carried with him a bundle of flowers and he walked in silence down the hall, down to her room.  
  
He got there just as a nurse was leaving and he ducked into a supply closet until the cost was clear. When it was, he hurried out and into Asuka's room.  
  
Inside, she laid silent, a beautiful testament to the best and worst of humanity. She was awe inspiringly beautiful, those beautiful blue eyes, that radiant red hair. But now, those eyes were closed, and that hair looked less brilliant in the lighting of the hospital.  
  
Shinji put the flowers in a vase that was on a table and moved over to the seat beside Asuka's bed. His gaze settled on the woman who he loved the most, and who he felt, loved him the least. The only way he could ever talk to her was when she was unable to respond, prone, and helpless.  
  
"Hi Asuka... It's me, Shinji-kun." He said uneasily, taking her hand and holding it in his own. "So cold..." he said half to himself as he felt her cool hand. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me right now... But..." He stopped a second, looking at her face as a single tear rolled down his.   
  
"But I need to say something." He swallowed hard, reaching out and caressing her face, "Asuka, I need you. I always have, I always will. I don't ask for you to love me, I don't ask that you treat me better. I simply want you to wake up, even if you only end up yelling at me, even if you hate me."   
  
He released her hand and stood. He walked over to the window and looked out. All around he could see how battle had scarred the land around him. Then he looked back to the one he cared about more than anyone else. "Damnit Asuka," He said, moving towards the bed, "I'm here for you. I will be whatever you need me to be. I just need you here with me, because..." He paused looking down at her and taking her hand. "Because I love you." He took her hand and kissed it softly, another tear rolling down his face. "I... I've always loved you, I just could never say it, you... you wouldn't let me." He released her hand, and he walked out of the room, wiping his tears away.  
  
As he departed, Asuka opened one eye, scanning the room to be sure he was gone. When she was convinced of this, she sat up tenderly, totally bewildered, totally in shock. How could it be that all this time, he had been unable to say something so simple as 'I Love You.' She wished he had, she wished to be with Shinji, but she was afraid that she couldn't.  
  
"That fool, he doesn't know what he wants. He says he wants me, but there's no way he could... I've been so cruel to him..."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
~The Present~  
  
The trio stepped out of the elevator and into the main concourse of the luxury level of the Stadium. There sat a group of old friends, a group of friends that had been with the three of them through it all...   
  
  
  
End of Episode 1  
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First of all, I'd like you all to note that when I started writing this, it was intended to be a one-shot humor Fic about Shinji Misato and Asuka going to see a soccer match at Ikari stadium in Tokyo-4. However, as I began to write, I gained inspiration (Quite ipressive for 4:58 in the AM) and switched it around to be the first part of a short Eva series.   
  
Now, some of you may think this ends a bit abruptly. You're absolutely right. I did that on purpose. I want you guessing at who's at the little party, and what they're going to talk about.  
  
Also, I want to leave you hanging on how Shinji and Asuka will break down the barriers between them. Thats all for now. Leave a ton of input, please, because, every bit helps!!! 


End file.
